Wasteland Harmony
by sonicXblossomfan
Summary: When six girls appear in the middle of the Mojave Wasteland, what is one Lord Of New Vegas to do?


**SXB: Hello... This is based off of my F3/FNV character Leonidas. He chose the Wildcard at the end and now owns New Vegas and keeps it safe with his Securitron Mk. IIs.**

**Silver: sonicxblossomfan owns nothing but the idea.**

**Fallout New Vegas: Wasteland Harmony**

**Chapter One- Magic In The Wasteland **

_The Mojave Wasteland. The home to many factions. The New California Republic, Caesar's Legion, The Feinds, The Chairmen, The Great Khans, The Poweder Gangers, The White Glove Society, The Omertas, and many more. They fought for control. But one man came out on top. Courier Six of the Mojave Express. The Lone Wonderer of Vault 101 in the Capital Wasteland. Leonidas of the Brotherhood Of Steel. He risked everything on a betting table surrounded by General Oliver, Lord Caesar, and Mr. House. He layed down his cards and won the entire pot. New Vegas became it's own independant country. But a large portal has opened in the Wasteland. And six figures stubled out. As the portal closed, a strange becon started to eminate and was picked up by a certain Lord of New Vegas, the Protector of the Big MT, Sentienal Leonidas of the Brotherhood Of Steel. That is where our story begins._

* * *

A man in T45-b Power Armor sat in front of a window over looking the shining city of New Vegas. He sighed as a large blue robot with a cowboy's face on his screen approached him.

"What is it Victor?" the man in Power Armor asked abruptly.

"Well... a strange broadcast has been recived an I thought ya'lld like to go check it out, pardner." Victor said uploading the cordinates to the man's Pip-Boy 3000. The man sighed, stood up and took out a strange looking laser rifle. It was Elijah's Advanced LEAR+ (+ means modded, in this case with a small ammo recharger).

"It's time to roll." the man said. He left his tower of a casino. It was know as the Lucky 38. As soon as he was outside he looked at his Pip-Boy 3000 and activated the Fast Travel System (FTS). The FTS utilized a series of 'Blink' towers across the Mojave Wasteland. Once activated, they allow one to teleport across the wastes. The man in Power Armor sighed as he saw the closest place was several miles from the point. He activated the FTS and dissapeared.

* * *

A sudden blast of light terrified many small animals around causing them to scatter as the man in Power Armor appeared. He looked at his Eyes Front Solider (EFS) and noted the Quest Marker on the compass. He opened his Pip-Boy's objective page and noted the name of the quest.

"'Magic In The Wasteland?' Ugh." The man said as he started walking. Suddenly a red dot appeared on the EFS, racing towards the marker. The man growled before changing his armor. His new armor was Advanced Riot Armor with matching helmet. He lifted a long an strange looking scoped rifle, know as an Anti-Matter Rifle. The man activated his Vault-Tech Assisted Targeting System (VATS) and took aim at the foe. It was a strange four legged monster with had insect-like wings and a horn. It's carapace was riddled with holes. VATS named it ?, due to the fact it aparently had no record of a monster like this. The man shrugged and targeted the head twice. Two shots later the beast was on the ground. The man went to investigate the carcas. he was able to scavenge two things off the monster. It's shell, which no matter no hard he bent it, refeused to break. Also, it left meat. The man lifted his helmet enough to take a bite.

"Tastes like Radroach meat." The man muttered as he continued walking. The man soon found the marker. A large non-irrated crater. Within he noticed something odd. Six girls with brightly colored hair sat huddeled in a group. The man sighed. The one with pink hair turned around and noticed the man.

"T-twilight?" she said poking the one with purple hair.

"Yes, Pinkie?" Twilight asked. Pinkie tuned Twilight's head to face the man. The remaining girls turned as well. They all blanced in fear at the sight of him, especially when he raised his rifle and activated the loudspeaker in his helmet.

"Stand up slowly and raise your hands." The man commanded. the girls sat there, frozen in fear.

"I SAID STAND DAMN IT!" The man barked, the authority in his voice causing five of the girls to jump up at military attention, hands held high. The sixth one looked at the man in anger. Her face almost matching her light pink hair.

"How dare you! How dare you speak to my friends like that! Who do you think you are?!" she asked angrily. The man stared right back into her eyes.

"I am Leonidas, Lord Of New Vegas. And you six are now in my custudy." he said calmly. The six looked at him.

"Y-you're royalty?" Twilight asked, Leonidas shrugged not lowering his rifle.

"One could say that." Leonidas looked at his Pip-Boy 3000 and checked the mission.

_Take The Girls To New Vegas_

"You six are comming with me." Leonidas said before switiching to his Power Armor. The girls gulped and one with rainbow hair stepped forward.

"Why should we go anywhere with you?" she demanded. Leonidas sighed and looked at the girls. They were frozen in fear, staring at something behind him. Leonidas turned around.

"Onore...**(Damn you)**" Leonidas cursed. Standing behind him was a Mother Deathclaw, possibly the third most dangerous monster in all of the Wastes. The beast roared before pouncing on Leonidas. The girls screamed in terror. Leonidas merely growled.

"You believe you can challenge the Lord Of New Vegas and escape alive beast?! DINE IN HELL!" Leonidas said, doning a strange glove. It seemed to be made of grey and yellow steel, a circular saw attached to the top. Leonidas punched the monster in the chest, the saw slicing a gash in it's chest, Leonidas then took a strange object and shoved it into the cavity created by the blade.

"You six! Get down!" the girls didn't need to be told twice but, as they dropped to the ground, Leonidas swore he heard one complain about the dirt.


End file.
